


Photogenic

by Janina



Series: Forbidden [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Incest-y?, Jon is Sansa's foster brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 11:03:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7265458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janina/pseuds/Janina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jon is Sansa's foster brother and they've given in to their feelings for one another despite Jon's reservations. They spend a day together after classes and Sansa busies herself taking pictures of Jon. He tells her what kind of pictures he'd take of her if given the chance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Photogenic

**Author's Note:**

> This first part is where the fic idea came from. It was spawned from this photo of Kit:  
> [](http://s1132.photobucket.com/user/Janina44/media/jkfdlajdlfadlada_0_zpstw2jajvb.jpg.html)

Sansa giggled when Jon looked over at her with a slightly annoyed look on his face. “Are you done yet?” he asked. 

She held up her finger to signal for him to wait, and then snapped another picture of him with her camera. The very fancy camera Jon had gotten her for her birthday that year. 

“Sansa,” he whined and his head thunked back onto the tree he was leaning against. 

After their last classes of the day at Dorne University, they had decided to go to their favorite park and take one of the trails for a bit of a hike and time alone together. They’d found a nice patch along the trail to sit down and relax, but then Sansa had whipped out her camera and insisted on taking pictures of him. 

“You’re my favorite subject,” she told him as she ambled back over to him and set her camera down on the grass. “You’re so photogenic.”

Jon didn’t answer; he simply reached out and ran his hand up the soft patch of skin showing from her capris. He looked up at her expectantly and she smiled and moved over him so that she straddled him. 

He kissed her ardently whilst pushing her body into his. “Mom and Dad are going to wonder why you keep taking photos of me,” he murmured against her lips, as though he couldn’t bear to part from them. 

“Not if they don’t see them,” she chirped and kissed him again. She then laid her head upon his shoulder and played with the hair at the nape of his neck. She loved his curls. His beard. His mouth. His everything. It was a shame they couldn’t be honest and open about their relationship, even if they weren’t really related since he was her foster brother. 

“If I was braver and not so paranoid,” he began, and she laughed because that was Jon to a T ever since they started their affair: paranoid. Even thousands miles away from Winterfell and family and prying eyes. However, that was not entirely the case. People were aware on campus that they were brother and sister. Namely because Jon had threatened any male within a five hundred foot radius with getting knocked the fuck out if they so much as looked at Sansa with any kind of intent. 

At that time he hadn’t been willing to give into his feelings for her, but he sure made it difficult for her to move on without him. 

But, all that waiting and longing had been worth it. Sansa was certain she’d never find a man like Jon anywhere. He was her Prince. Her Knight in Shining Armor. Her everything. He doted on her the way their father doted on their mother, and she was certain her feet never touched the ground. 

He tickled her side and kissed her neck. “As I was saying, if I was braver and not so paranoid, I’d take some photos of you.”

She cocked her head to the side as she looked down at him. “Oh? What kind of pictures? Dirty ones?”

“Well, yeah, but other ones like…” He ran his hand through her hair slowly and gently, the look on his face one of reverence. Sansa shivered, she never got tired of the way he looked at her. “…when you’re tangled up in my sheets in the morning and the sun makes a path up your body through the blinds.” He kissed one cheek. “The way you smile at me when you see me for the first time in the day.” He kissed her other cheek. “The way you look when you’re excited about something and your entire face just lights up.” He kissed her lips quickly, yet somehow managing to leave Sansa breathless nonetheless. He lifted his gaze to hers. “And the way you look when you take me inside you.”

Sansa kissed him hungrily grinding herself against him to ease the tingling in her core. “You gave me a lady boner,” she whined. 

He laughed huskily and rubbed the side of his face against hers. “Let’s go back to my apartment, yeah?”

She nodded eagerly and climbed off his lap on shaky legs. Jon sighed and shut his eyes. “Give me a minute,” he said sounding strained. He then stood and pointed to her camera on the grass. “Don’t forget that, sweetling. We’re gonna need it.”


End file.
